Silence
by Abella
Summary: Je te regarde dormir et dieu, que tu es beau. Je caresse ta joue et ma main sur ton visage est comme une tache d’encre sur une feuille immaculée, et j’ai tellement honte, si tu savais. Tellement honte.[OS, HPDM]


**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, seuls les mots m'appartiennent…

**Résumé :** Je te regarde dormir et dieu, que tu es beau. Je caresse ta joue et ma main sur ton visage est comme une tache d'encre sur une feuille immaculée, et j'ai tellement honte, si tu savais. Tellement honte.

**Nda :** NAYEUH NANINERNAIIIIIIREUUUUUUUH to ma puce de mwa j'ai nommée Galouz ! J'dirai pas son âge en public, parce que ça se fait pas, mais c'est un super âge ! (Je dis pas ça parce que c'est le numéro de mon département…Et non, j'habite pas en banlieue parisienne :D). Alors voilà, à la base, je voulais te faire un montage bbm mais ils ont pas voulu de ma minorité les bbmois, alors j'ai relu ce machin-là que j'ai fini dans le week-end et que je pensais pas publier, mais comme tu m'as dit que t'avais aimé le début ben je te l'offre en entier, Happy Birthday ! Je me suis essayée à l'anglais j'espère que c'est pas trop catastrophique…Anyway, j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture, bisoux à tous et surtout à ma p'tite vieille ! Bon anniv again, Snape pawaaaa et désolée mais le facteur veut toujours pas envoyer de gay :( Portant j't'en avais trouvé deux tous neufs, des cowboys, yummy yummy-…)

(Pour ceux qui voudraient savoir quand arrivera la fin de Crépuscule…Un jour :D Quand je surmonterais mon blocage, parce que là, je bloque à fond, genre bloquage XXXL diplômé de la faculté des blocages professionnels. Vala :D)

(Oh et ça n'a pas grand chose à faire là mais je voudrais remercier, oui, vraiment, un grand, un IMMENSE MERCI à l'espèce d'australopithèque qui a réussi à faire virer une de mes fics de ffnet, sous des prétextes que je n'ai toujours pas compris. Il aurait visiblement été choqué par un sujet malheureusement existant, à savoir l'inceste, qui d'après lui ne serait pas un sujet à traiter. Bon, alors on se cache dans notre coin et on attend que ça passe ? Merci, vraiment, je pense que ce genre de comportement sauvera notre société de son naufrage déjà bien entamé ! Bon, j'arrête mon coup de gueule, désolée d'avoir squatté autant de place mais ça m'a troooop énervée et je pouvais pas le taire :D Voilà, j'vous laisse maintenant !)

* * *

**Silence**

Je te regarde dormir et dieu, que tu es beau. Je caresse ta joue, doucement, comme une plume effrayée à l'idée de te réveiller, mais incapable de résister à l'appel de ta peau. Et ma main sur ton visage est comme une tache d'encre sur une feuille immaculée, et j'ai tellement honte, si tu savais. Tellement honte. Mais je l'ai fait, Harry, je l'ai fait.

J'ai cédé.

Je me suis tenu à genoux devant lui, la tête pliée, le regard baissé, blessé, les épaules voûtées. Je lui ai offert mon bras gauche et il a pris ma vie, et les quelques graines de loyauté que tu avais semées en moi et qui commençaient tout juste à germer. Je lui ai offert mon bras gauche marqué au fer rouge de ce nom maudit, ce nom que m'a donné mon père, ce nom qui nous sépare. Je lui ai offert mon bras gauche et il y a apposé sa marque, indélébile, éternelle, douloureuse, douloureuse…

J'aimerais te demander pardon mais comment te demander pardon pour ça ? J'aimerais te dire tant de choses, mais mes mots sont partis depuis longtemps, je ne sais plus te parler, je ne sais plus comment faire pour te faire comprendre, et puis comprendre quoi ? Je pourrais dire que je n'ai pas choisi mais c'est faux, on a toujours le choix, seule la lâcheté nous empêche de faire le bon et moi je suis faible et lâche mais tu le sais déjà. Tu sais déjà tout ça.

Je te regarde dormir, encore, quelques secondes. Tu vas bientôt quitter l'univers de Morphée, t'étonner de me trouver là, me regarder avec tes yeux pleins de sommeil encore et teintés d'un sourire que je ne mérite pas, tu vas te redresser et approcher ton visage du mien pour m'embrasser mais je me reculerai, parce que je n'ai pas le droit de te mentir, je n'ai pas le droit de te faire ça tu ne le mérites pas.

Tu ne mérites pas non plus cette marque sur mon bras oui mais, voilà, elle est là…

_I awake and I see your bitter smile  
__So surprising that my heart misses a beat  
__I look right deep inside your eyes  
__And I know you're gonna break my heart  
__There is something you've got to know  
__There is something I've got to say  
__You tell me that and your voice is so weak  
__As your tears start to flow on your face  
__(Je me réveille et je vois ton sourire amer  
__Si surprenant que mon cœur manque un battement  
__Je regarde droit au fond de tes yeux  
__Et je sais que tu vas briser mon cœur  
__Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir  
__Il y a quelque chose que je dois dire  
__Tu me dis ça et ta voix est si faible  
__Alors que tes larmes commencent à couler sur ton visage)_

Tu caresses mes larmes et ta tendresse est si douce mais je ne la mérite pas, je t'ai trahi. Tu soulignes le dessin de mes lèvres qui n'aspirent qu'aux tiennes, ta paume recouvre ma joue et tes yeux me transpercent plus douloureusement qu'un millier de dagues, et j'ai mal de te perdre et de te faire souffrir.

Tu t'éloignes de moi à mesure que le temps égrène ses maudites secondes, à mesure que les mots s'acheminent vers ma bouche, à mesure que ta vérité vient vers nous, vers toi.

Si tu savais comme je regrette, si tu savais comme j'ai honte. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais revenir en arrière et tout effacer, reprendre ma vie en main avant qu'elle ne glisse dans celles de mon père, si tu savais comme j'aurais aimé voir naître cet endroit rien qu'à nous dont tu parlais si souvent.

Tu le créeras avec un autre, un avec des bras plus purs que les miens, un avec des yeux moins menteurs, des lèvres plus sincères.

Je regrette que tu te sois éveillé à présent, le vert de tes yeux rend les choses encore plus dures. Je regrette de devoir te mentir, devoir te faire souffrir. J'hésite, encore, à te donner ma vérité ou la tienne, à te faire entendre ce qui est ou ce que tu préfèrerais être.

_I'm afraid to know, afraid there's someone else  
__I'm afraid to see you leaving, afraid to be alone  
__Afraid there is something more, something worse  
__I don't think I really wanna know  
__Cause I know even if you haven't tell me yet  
__I knew for a long time what was going to happen  
__And I know you're not really gonna tell me the truth  
__And I don't want you to lie for me  
__(J'ai peur de savoir, peur qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre  
__J'ai peur de te voir partir, peur d'être seul  
__Peur qu'il y ait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose de pire  
__Je ne pense pas que je veuille réellement savoir  
__Parce que je sais même si tu ne m'as encore rien dit  
__Je savais depuis longtemps ce qui allait arriver  
__Et je sais que tu ne vas pas me dire la vérité  
__Et je ne veux pas que tu mentes pour moi)_

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, la façon dont tu me regardes, celle dont tu me touches, ou celle dont je sais que tu te souviendras de moi. Avec un goût amer dans la bouche, le dégoût d'avoir embrassé un traître. Avec un rire austère, une moue méprisante, peut-être. Je savais que notre histoire aurait une fin, mais j'aurais voulu que tu ne gardes pas de moi le souvenir d'un lâche, d'un faible traître.

J'aurais voulu que tu conserves de moi un dernier baiser, une ultime caresse, pas des mots, pas des mensonges.

Ta main glisse encore sur mon visage et ton index se pose sur mes lèvres, et j'ose alors affronter te regard. Je défaille devant ces flammes que je n'y avais encore jamais vues, parce que là, dans tes yeux, tu me dis que tu sais, tu me dis de me taire. Tu me dis que tu comprends, même si tu n'acceptes pas, tu me dis que tu ne m'en veux pas, tu me dis que non tu ne m'oublieras pas, que tu te souviendras de notre histoire, de ce que nous avons été. Tu me dis que chaque pas que tu entendras glisser derrière toi, tu l'espèreras mien, tu me dis que chaque porte que tu entendras s'entrouvrir la nuit, tu espèreras que ce sera par moi, tu me dis que chaque lèvre que tu effleureras ne sera qu'un substitut des miennes. Tu me dis que tu savais que tout cela arriverait, même avant le début de notre histoire, mais que tu as eu envie de la vivre quand même, juste pour moi, juste pour nous. Tu me dis que tu ne regrettes rien, que si c'était à refaire tu le referais, tu me dis aussi que tu m'attendras si un jour je veux revenir, que les draps resteront froids à côté de toi pour l'éternité et que seul moi aie les moyens de la briser.

Le silence de nos détresses envahit la pièce et il faudrait que je le rompe, que je m'en aille mais je n'en ai pas la force, pas la force, pas la force.

J'ai trop besoin de toi.

_And I don't want you to go  
You don't really have to, you know  
We could stay here for ever and ever  
Just together, just in your arms, in your warmth  
Cause I know you're gonna cry everyday  
And I don't want you to cry  
I know you're gonna die everyday  
And I don't want you to die  
(Et je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles  
Tu n'es pas vraiment obligé, tu sais_  
_Nous pourrions rester ici pour toujours  
__Juste ensemble, juste dans tes bras, dans ta chaleur  
__Parce que je sais que tu vas pleurer tous les jours  
__Et je ne veux pas que tu pleures  
__Je sais que tu vas mourir tous les jours  
__Et je ne veux pas que tu meures)_

Je me décide à partir, quand même, parce qu'il le faut, parce qu'il le faut. Parce que ma présence à tes côtés n'est plus qu'un danger supplémentaire dont tu n'as pas vraiment besoin.

Je me détourne, pose les pieds au sol et me lève, et je sens mes jambes vaciller sous le poids de la peine, et je me retourne vers toi et tu me regardes encore. Je suis debout près de ce lit qui nous a cachés si longtemps, debout et faible, une main toujours accrochée aux draps, et ta main qui recouvre ma main, mais cette chaleur-là ne me réconforte plus à présent. Tu presses ma main, mes doigts comme dans une envie de me retenir, et tu mords ta lèvre inférieure pour t'empêcher de pleurer, ce que je ne fais plus, mes larmes ont taché les draps et continuent de couler, et une goutte tombe sur ta main et alors tu la retires, tu as compris je crois que je dois partir.

J'ai envie de me pencher vers toi et de t'embrasser, te quitter en emportant le goût de tes lèvres mais je ne le fais pas parce que je sais que je n'aurais le courage de partir qu'une seule fois. Alors je déplie mes doigts et lâche le drap, et je te tourne le dos et je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je pleure encore, et je ravale mes mots parce qu'ils nous feraient souffrir plus encore et j'ouvre la porte et puis la ferme derrière mot et ça y est, tout est fini.

Je pose une main sur le mur de pierre parce que je n'ai plus la force de rester debout, et je glisse au sol, tout doucement, je me recroqueville sur moi-même, j'enfouis mon visage dans mes genoux et j'aimerais ne plus jamais avoir à bouger, j'aimerais sentir ton corps se glisser derrière le mien et ton nez se nicher dans mon cou, mais le vide reste froid tout autour de moi et je reste seul, seul et désemparé, seul et désespéré.

_You've shut the door and I feel like crying  
__But my pain is so huge that I can't even scream  
__You should have stayed, we could have dealt with it  
__We could have done something  
__You were my force and my bravery and now  
__I don't wanna fight anymore  
__Cause it will be against you  
__So what am I gonna do ?  
__I feel like crying, feel like screaming but I'm so empty  
__You've gone with my everything  
__(Tu as fermé la porte et j'ai envie de pleurer  
__Mais ma douleur est si grande que je ne peux même pas crier  
__Tu aurais dû rester, nous aurions pu gérer ça  
__Nous aurions pu faire quelque chose  
__Tu étais ma force et ma bravoure et maintenant  
__Je ne veux plus combattre  
__Parce que ce sera contre toi  
__Alors qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?  
__J'ai envie de pleurer, envie de crier mais je suis si vide  
__Tu es parti avec tout ce qui me constituait)_

Une chaleur envahit soudain mon bras gauche et ce n'est pas celle que j'espérais. C'est la sienne. Je dois partir.

Je dois partir.

Alors même si mon corps résiste, même si mes membres plombent vers le sol comme pour s'y enfoncer et disparaître, même si je n'en ai pas la force je me relève et je m'en vais. Loin de toi, loin de nous, de ce qui faisait vivre ce nous, loin de moi aussi, loin de tout. Je sens mon âme se détacher de mon corps à mesure que je m'éloigne, je crois qu'elle est restée recroquevillée au pied de ta porte et peut-être tu la trouveras si tu sors un jour de cette pièce. Si c'est le cas, prends en soin ; c'est ton œuvre, Harry.

_I finally find the force to stand up and go to the door  
I open it and obviously you're not here  
But I can feel the warmth of your soul hovering in the air  
You've gone to him but you've left me the best of you  
You'll never belong to him cause you belong to me  
You'll never be his cause you're mine  
And a tear flow on my cheek as I close the door  
But a smile adorns my face cause I know you're with me  
Even if you're not really, even if I'm alone  
The best of my life is behind me now and I know I'm gonna die soon  
But I don't mind  
Cause I know it'll be in your arms  
I know I'm gonna die but I really don't mind  
Cause I know it'll be by your arm  
(Je trouve finalement la force de me lever et d'aller à la porte  
Je l'ouvre et évidemment tu n'es pas là  
Mais je peux sentir la chaleur de ton âme flottant dans l'air  
Tu es parti à lui mais tu m'as laissé le meilleur de toi  
Tu ne lui appartiendras jamais parce que tu m'appartiens  
Tu ne seras jamais sien parce que tu es mien  
Et une larme coule sur ma joue alors que je referme la porte  
Mais un sourire orne mon visage parce que je sais que tu es avec moi  
Même si tu ne l'es pas vraiment, même si je suis seul  
Le meilleur de ma vie est derrière moi à présent et je sais que je vais mourir bientôt  
Mais ça ne me dérange pas  
Parce que je sais que ce sera dans tes bras  
Je sais que je vais mourir mais ça ne me gène vraiment pas  
Parce que je sais que ce sera de ton bras)_


End file.
